Momentum
by Atarashii
Summary: It was one thing that he never expected to happen, and it would be one thing that he would always regret. [HikaruxKaoru]


**Title**: Momentum  
**Author**: Atarashii  
**Fandom**: Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairing**: Hikaru/Kaoru  
**Rating**: PG/T+  
**Genre**: Angst

**Disclaimer**: .. No, neither the series or the twins belong to me. insert sad face here

**Author Notes**: It's been a while since I've written anything somewhat substantial aside from an RP here and there .. but I doubt those count. The original idea for this fanfic came to me at night a day or so ago, and since then I've been debating on whether or not to go through with it .. and, as it might be made evident since I'm posting this, I did.

It caused me much trouble, it did. I'm still not 100 sure that I like how it turned out, but that's how I get with a lot of the things I've written in the past so .. no surprise.

Writing's still a bit rusty, though I tried my best and tossed the work-in-progress and finished pieces to quite a few people to get opinions on it.

They seemed to like it, so here we go.

-

**Momentum**

-

Jaws clenched together, teeth gritting and anger flashing within idential pairs of eyes, darkening their normal golden shade to one of molten amber. Shoulders tensed, fingers curled into loose fists at their sides and chests rising and falling as each breathed, each attempting to calm flared tempers down.

Neither could remember the exact reason of how - of _why_ - it all began; just how it was that their original _conversation_ could change into something else entirely different. Something else that put their nerves on edge, and caused unbidden anger to rise and take over.

No matter what the reason, it had been a while since their _fight_ originally began, and at the rate it was going it seemed as if it was never going to stop.

However, it wouldn't be too long before both learned just how much things could change in the matter of seconds.

-

It took one for a hand to reach out, brushing against the other's chest in a shove.

It took another for his brother to stumble back a step; a step that sent him teetering and scrambling for purchase as his balance failed and his foot gave out from underneath him.

One more found the first lunging forward, arm outstretched as fingertips brushed against the other's, attempting to grab hold of his hand; a split second too late.

Identical pairs of eyes widened and the seconds that followed were filled with the sound of a falling form, snapping and cracking until it all ended with a sickening thud at the foot of the stairs.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that the one still standing managed to stop staring down at his fallen twin - at the unnatural angles broken and twisted upon slender limbs - and he _screamed_.

-

The rain had started a week ago, and it seemed as if it was going to be a while before it stopped.

To one person the downpour meant nothing, and it would take a lot more than it to keep him from completing his task.

One, two, three ..

Each step he took brought him nearer to his destination, and the path he followed was one he'd taken to memorising since the first time. Nothing else mattered, and the sounds of the outside world had long since faded; as far as he was concerned, no one and nothing else existed save for himself and his purpose.

He stopped before his destination, staring at the numbers decorating the wooden door for a moment before his hand reached out, fingers curling about the knob and turning.

The moment he entered the room, the invisible barriers he'd erected to keep the world around him from intruding fell and his senses were assaulted.

His nose wrinkled, a brief grimace crossing his face before it grew impassive once more. Others might not smell it, but he could. Underneath the scent one would expect from such surroundings lied ones of a more subtle nature. Ones so unobstrusive that at times he wondered if he was just imagining them; a mixture of pain, fear, hopelessness and helplessness that tugged at him, tearing at both his heart and mind.

He hated being here.

Hated the stark, sterile whiteness and the monotonous, near taunting, beeping and whirring of various machines situated in the centre of the room and about the single bed.

No matter how much he hated it, though, he couldn't and wouldn't leave, never stopping the ritual that'd been created the moment his brother had been admitted into this place.

Lips pursed together in a faint frown, a small crease furrowed in his brows as he moved over to the side of the bed, staring down at the one within it. Despite being here whenever he could, and with every spare moment he had, he still couldn't get over the fact of how _small_ the other looked, enconsed in a sea of white fabric and bandages.

One hand raised, fingers running through his bangs before falling down, reaching over to repeat similar actions with the other male.

His frown deepened a bit and a path was traced along a too-pale face, before the hand moved down to ghost fingertips against the back of a hand as pale as his own, stilling to rest beside it.

Eyes of gold flickered their gaze across the room, coming to land upon a small table situated in the darkest corner of the room, and the sole vase that rested upon its surface.

He then looked down at the rose he'd been holding all this time, the delicate flower that'd been held in a near-protective grasp, velvet petals of a rich crimson shade dusted with faint drops of water from the few moments he'd been outside.

The frown faded, replaced by a faint semblance of a smile as he glanced to Kaoru's face, a silent promise of return in his eyes as he moved from the bed.

The rose was placed within the vase alongside the others; each one brought to symbolise each time he came to this place, to this room.

His fingers brushed against the newest one, tapping drops of moisture from its surface as sadness darkened his eyes, and shoulders slumped.

Eight roses thusfar, and it seemed as if there would be more joining them; far more than he even wished to imagine.

Head turning to look out of the small window near him, he watched as the water continued to pour down from a darkened sky and couldn't help but remember how much Kaoru loved the rain; of how much he loved to run underneath its fall.

His eyes darkened further, a slight scowl curling his lips at the recent thought and at how it reminded him of one of the things the doctors had said about his brother's condition.

He hated the rain, but most of all he hated himself.


End file.
